1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearm attachments and more particularly to adapters for firing blanks.
2. Related Art
Given the danger and cost of using live ammunition, it is common for military and police training to take place using blanks. But the use of blanks is associated with the risk that an operator of a firearm may actually fire real rounds. Firing a live round can cause an extremely perilous situation for the operator of the firearm, people around the person operating the firearm, and in some cases people down range of the firearm in situations such as on a film set where the firearm is to be used as a prop.
Thus, it is conventional to equip the firearm used for blank ammunition training with a blank firing adapter that prevents the user from chambering or firing a live round. In general, when a projectile is passed through the barrel of a firearm, there is a certain amount of back pressure which is utilized in normal operation to operate the action of a rifle such as a semi-asthmatic action and a gas piston system, or in a simple gas system such as in the AR-15. When only a blank is fired, the amount of gas pressure is less without having the accelerating bullet positioned in front of the expanding gas.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a blank firearm adapter that provides sufficient gas pressure to the firearm during normal usage but prevents fired live rounds from exiting the firearm adapter.